princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
My Prince
'My Prince (わたしの王子様 "Watashi no Ouji-sama") '''is the 134th episode of the original Prince of Tennis series. Summary Kurumi, a young and insecure girl who has lost her will to pursue her dream, becomes infatuated with Fuji and gets a date from him. Meanwhile, Momoshiro, Ryoma and Kikumaru befriend the person who unwittingly crushed little Kurumi's illusions... her own little sister Narumi. Synopsis Summer vacation continues and Seigaku has early practices. Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, and Fuji are leaving practice when they run across an elementary school girl who is being chased by two junior high school boys. They claimed that she purposely stained their precious shirts but in a flashback it shows that she definitely didn't mean to. When running away from the mean boys she trips on a tennis ball and Fuji catches her. She is totally blown away by his kindness. The Seigaku regulars stand up for the girl and the bullies retreat. The seigaku regulars and the girl go to a hamburger shop where they find out that this girl's name is Ijuin Kurumi. She asks Fuji out on a date and Eiji and Momo accept for him much to Fuji's uncomfort. The next day she meets Fuji at the school gate where he agrees to go anywhere she wants. They go to a costume play ''Puri-kura (photo sticker booth) shop, for lunch, to an amusement park, and a zoo. Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Ryoma are all trying to find Fuji when they meet Kurumi's twin sister Narumi. Narumi lets them know that Kurumi actually really enjoys tennis and was disappointed when she lost the elementary school tournament to her sister. Kurumi quit tennis after that but if it weren't for Kurumi, Narumi would've never won the tournament. Seigaku tries to set it up so that the sister can meet and forgive each other but Kurumi runs off saying that Narumi will never understand her feelings. Fuji goes after Kurumi to tell her that her sister not has pity on her, but tries to show her gratitude. Kurumi feels better after this and forgives her sister. Seigaku brings the girls back to their house where Kurumi gives Fuji a nice farewell gift. Characters Introduced Ijuin Kurumi (伊集院クルミ) - An elementary school girl with a crush on Fuji and who has trouble dealing with her losses in tennis. Ijuin Narumi (伊集院ナルミ) - The elder twin of Kurumi and the better tennis player. She is less highstrung than Kurumi but definitely cares about her sister a lot. Both are born on March 20, 1995 Trivia *Kurumi called Fuji "Shūsuke" with dropping the honorifics, but in the last scene she changed the way to call him to "Shūsuke-oniichan (Big bro Shūsuke)". It expresses that she gave up to pose his fiancèe and decided to keep a proper distance as a younger friend. *Kurumi and Narumi appeared in the movie A Gift from Atobe. Tennis Techniques Introduced There's no games in this episode. Manga Chapter Equivalents Not applicable. (This is anime original episode) Gallery saved by fuji.PNG|Kurumi saved by Fuji she's gonna marry fuji.PNG|She's going to marry Fuji... narumi.PNG|Meeting Narumi kurumi and fuji.PNG|Fuji consoling Kurumi Category:Episode Category:Recreation arc Category:Season Six